Nuevo comienzo del pasado
by Ishima2
Summary: Kagome ,esta con el corazón destrozado,por Inuyasha , y no lo culpa,siempre supo que amaba a Kikyo ,ella conocerá a los demonios Taisho ,conocerá quien es en verdad,y amara tanto a un ser que se entregara en alma y cuerpo... LA GRAN TRANSFORMACIÓN DE KAGOME!
NUEVO COMIENZO DEL PASADO

 _Esta letra es para pensamientos_ .Estoy feliz este es mi primer historia espero les guste.

ABAJO¡ - se escuchó en la pequeña cabaña , descubriendo a una joven de cabellos negros como la noche , de ojos cafés cálidos y achocolatados saliendo a paso firme y apretando los puños mirando al cielo ,ella tomo su mochila amarilla ; dando media vuelta , miro a sus tres amigos que se encontraban aterrorizados por el comportamiento de la miko y no era para menos.

MINUTOS ANTES…

-Maldito… no te saldrá con la tuya; dijo Inuyasha , él estaba con el brazo derecho herido con una gran cortadura , que abarcaba desde el omoplato y bajaba por una estrecha pero onda línea ensangrentada .

-Jejejejeje…jajajaja , creo que lo estoy logrando, casi doy con todos los fragmentos de la SHIKON NO TAMA(PERLA DE SHIKON) solo falta los que lleva a quel lobo insolente , el inútil de Kohaku , Y LOS DE USTEDES….

Naraku continúo hablando, después de echar una mirada a la exterminadora abrazada al monje inconsciente, ella estaba rota en llando , la sacerdotisa estaba arrastrándose en el campo de batalla , sin flechas ni arco para defenderse, a su lado un pequeño kitsune abrazado del brazo de la débil sacerdotisa .

Naraku dijo: - Hay inuyasha… eres un inútil no pudiste proteger a nuestra amada Kykio , jaja ja claro que yo la mate , es una pena ya que era tan joven y … bella .Naraku se regocijaba al ver la desesperación y tristeza de todos en especial de Inuyasha, el no paraba de reír y sonreír , por los estragos que estaba causando.

Entonces Seshomaru apareció haciendo pedazos al falso Naraku con tan solo su látigo de veneno, después de dio vuelta a ver a Inuyasha que ya no podía aguantar el peso de su cuerpo y cayo de rodillas.

-Eres débil .Dijo Seshomaru , sin ni si quiera dirigirle la mirada y se fue en una bola de luz color celeste.

Inuyasha se a cerco velozmente a Kagome , la abrazo ,con fuerza , desesperación y tristeza ;su flequillo estaba tapando su rostro .Se acercó a Miroku, lo tomo entre sus brazos y se llevó a su amigo en un brazo y en el otro a Kagome, Sango se levantó ,ya que estaba de rodillas, tomo a Kirara y a Shipo , ellos estaban débiles depues de aquella cruenta lucha.

Sango e Inuyasha, llevaron a sus tres amigos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Kagome abrió los ojos encontrando, a la anciana Kaede a su lado poniéndole paños a su frente y limpiando sus heridas, luego Kaede le dio una sonrisa y la recostó de nuevo en el futon .

-¿Donde esta Inuyasha ?dijo Kagome , casi susurrando , aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- No te desesperes niña, Inuyasha salió a cazar , por lo tanto tú debes descansar , estas muy débil , casi no te queda poder espiritual ,Naraku absorbió casi todo tu poder y ni que decir de todas las heridas que fueron causadas por todos sus demonios.

-Pero… ¿Qué paso? , yo recuerdo que me estaba arrastrando en el suelo, Sango estaba llorando, Miroku inconsciente , Shipo en llanto, Kirara… ¡ella fue lanzada por Naraku contra una roca! , Inuyasha él estaba peleando contra… contra ese monstruo.

Kagome estaba sollozando, con ambas manos en el rostro, a un recostada ; su uniforme estaba en harapos y sucio , Inuyasha entro a la cabaña , con gran cantidad de frutas y alimentos para sus amigos .

-Tonta… ¿Estas bien? .Pregunto Inuyasha , dejando caer todo en el piso de la cabaña , tomando a Kagome en un fuerte y fraternal abrazo.

-Si, estoy bien, DIME ¿Dónde están Sango,Miroku, Shipo y Kirara ?

-Ellos están fuera de la cabaña, tu eres la única que estuvo tres días inconsciente… decuidada.

-¡No me hables tan feo Inuyasha! Apropósito… ¿dónde está la herida que tenías en tu brazo, a estas alturas debería haber una cicatriz y no hay nada? ¡¿Quién te lo curo?!

-Nadie.

-Inuyasha… dime, fue Kykio ¡verdad!

-No!

-ABAJO

-Kagome… porque: Dijo Inuyasha , mientras rompía con su cuerpo el piso de la antigua cabaña.

-No puedo creer que me tengas tan poca confianza, es decepcionante ver cómo me ocultas cosas, y por último,¡ABAJO, ABAJO , ABAJO, ABAJO ,ABAJO!

El grupo de cuatro amigos entraron felices en la cabaña, cuando escucharon gritos de su interior creyeron que la señorita Kagome despertó , cuando entraron en su interior vieron a su amiga furiosa sentada en el piso de la cabaña , estampando a Inuyasha en el suelo, sin piedad. Kagome se levantó de su lugar, le dirigio su mirada a sus amigos, que como rayo se fueron a acurrucar a un rincón de la cabaña, mientras miraban a su amiga vieja Kaede salio de la cabaña cuando Inuyasha entro , así que no pudo ver el maravilloso espectáculo.

En un lugar del bosque…

-Amo bonito ¿Por qué ayudo a Inuyasha sabiendo que, el que los atacaba no era el verdadero Naraku?

-Callate Jaken.

 _No seque me pasa, sentí un olor a sangre, como …_

 _Cuando me di cuenta ya destroce a al marioneta en mil pedazos ,sin pensarlo mas me retire inmediatamente ,dejando al patético grupo detrás, todo lo que me paso tal vez se a por…_


End file.
